A driving circuit of a three-phase brushless direct current (BLDC) motor is configured to be electrically connected to a direct current (DC) source and to control the three-phase BLDC motor to rotate. The three-phase BLDC motor includes a three-phase winding set that will instantaneously generate counter-electromotive force upon demagnetization of a coil of the three-phase winding set, generating a current with high voltage. The current may flow to the DC source, and thus, the DC source may be damaged due to the high voltage of the current.